The present invention is directed to bicycles and, more particularly, to a bicycle shift operating device with a multi-direction operating member.
Most bicycles include a transmission that allows the bicycle to be pedaled at a desired gear ratio. A shift control device mounted to the handlebars and connected to the transmission by a cable often controls the transmission by pulling and releasing the cable. The shift control device typically includes a winding member that pulls (winds) and releases (unwinds) the cable, a winding lever that causes the winding member to pull the control cable, and a release lever that causes the winding member to release the cable. Some shift control devices operate by moving the winding and release levers in the same direction (e.g., Japanese Patent No. 2730555), usually by pushing each lever using the thumb, whereas other shift control devices operate by moving the winding and release levers in opposite directions (e.g., Japanese Patent No. 3065656), usually by pushing the winding lever with the thumb and by pulling the release lever with the index finger. However, some riders may prefer to operate a particular lever in a direction opposite the conventionally designed direction in order to either pull or release the cable.